theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust
Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust is a scariest episode of The Loud House. Synopsis George Liquor goes beyond insane and begins to kill all of his closest friends to cover up a murder at the Burpin, In fact this George Liquor has been named and turned into Kali the Hindu Goddess of Love and Death for her bloodlust for wanting to kill EVERYONE... including Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride. Transcript This horror (yet funny) starts where Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride enter a Shri Mariamman Temple Lincoln Loud: he's not here. Clyde McBride: Look *Points out a rolled up paper, while some of the images of scary jumpscares pops up*. Lincoln Loud: Clyde What are you Doing!? *unrolled paper* Oops *some of another images of scary jumpscares pops out* Clyde McBride: Lincoln? Lincoln Loud: Yeah? Clyde McBride: Did u know something familiar of this map? but all of the sudden, the Hindu Goddess Kali with four arms and a red body appears behind them Kali: do u really think this is a problem *preparing her weapons as she attempts to kill them both* the screen turns black as Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride screams It flashes back three days earlier when a health inspector showed up at the Gus' Games and Grub for an inspection. George Liquor: *Gasp* The Health Inspector! Patchy Drizzle: Beyond the Look out for the man who's been passing himself off as a health inspector in order to attain free food. George Liquor: FREE FOOD!!!!!! We Got To Do Everything Our Power To Kill Him. *Putting hot sauce on the Pizza* Lincoln Loud: It Doesn't seem right. George Liquor: Join Me Boy or You're Fired. Lincoln Loud: Here you are sir Enjoy. George Liquor: Listen He Ate It! Heath Inspector: *Eats and Dies* George Liquor: That Pizza killed him the deed is done we gotta get rid of his body before anyone sees it. At a dark night, George Liquor and Lincoln Loud go to the muddy hill where they have to buried the health inspector. George Liquor: This should be far enough now get digging! Lincoln Loud: *digs up the hole and buried the health inspector under* George Liquor: They don't need air where he's going Lincoln Loud: WHY!? WHY!?!?!?! George Liquor: Listen here u little Dick, No One and I Mean No One Never Know About This. Suddenly the Policeman arrived. Police Officer#1: Stop Right where u are I'm afraid we're going to arrest the 2 of u for not being at the Gus' Games and Grub to whip us ac couple of deli- *but was cut when George Liquor shooting at them with an sub-machine gun, then a flamethrower, which set fire to the police car and explodes killing the two officers George Liquor: *Laughs maniacally, a scared Lincoln Loud is surprised of what George Liquor has done. George Liquor was not the man he used to be, and this was just a beginning of a living nightmare.* Later that night, after what happened to the health inspector and the two police officers, George Liquor had a nightmare of a morbid sprite of himself telling him to kill more people. this causes George Liquor to lose his sanity as he acted that way at the Gus' Games and Grub the next day. George Liquor: STOP IT!!!!!! HA HA DON'T U HEAR IT!? *Trying to stop the voices in his head* AH PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!! Lori Loud: *notices that George Liquor's insanity and realize that something's wrong* uh Lincoln can I have a word with you? have you notices that George Liquor has gone COMPLETELY INSANE!?!?!?!?!?! I'll Evacuate The Customers You Call The Navy *Lincoln Ran to the Phone and get help*. Female Police Officer: Callers spring 199 what's the location of the emergency? George Liquor: *writing in his officer when he heard the door open* Oh hello friends. Lincoln and Lori: *Attack George Liquor while some of the police officers arrived* Police Officer: attention we have u surrounded come out with ur hands up! George Liquor: you little white bastard, I trusted u and u gave me this I can't believe me own crew would betrayed me like this *enrage* I'll Have Ur Erraings cut off and have them over Me Fire Place!!!!! *Police Officers attack him* Female Police Officer: We're gonna straiten u out! Male Police Officer: This will fix ya! That night George Liquor is arrested and he's send to Jail, in the Prison George Liquor becomes more insane than ever. George Liquor: I know what ur thinking, it's just a dumb old dollar let's just leave the old man he won't notices *cries* well its not going down like that there's only used for a back stabbin crew like you *dramatically monologging himself on how Lincoln Loud and Lori Loud betrayed him and have him sent to jail. than George Liquor evolved into the Hindu Goddess Kali, and the morbid version of herself once again, tells her to kill even more people. Meanwhile Lori is driving home for work. Lori Loud: Well Lori u really done urself this time, hmm I guess I do feel kinda bad for George Liquor all by his lonesome pff he'll pass *relax on her couch* everything will be fiinnnneeee *she had a nightmare that about George Liquor who's now Kali burning down Gus' Games and Grub with her little brother in it, Thinking she'll return for revenge.* Back at the prison the two guards noticed and goes to the Hindu Goddess Kali's cell when she rips the skins off of them, bleed them to death Kali goes through the tunnels, escaping jail Kali: JAIL BEAK!!! IM FREE!!!!! IM FREE!!!! IM FREE!!!!!! *Laughs Evilly* Meanwhile, Lori Loud had boarded up her front door as protection of the Hindu Goddess Kali. Lori Loud: There *laughs crazy* I'am not gonna think about you know who and that you know what doing I don't care! Than Lori takes a bath in peace, but while Lori is scrubbing her backside, a sword broke through the door in the style of The Shining, causing her to scream who see saw....GUESS WHO'S FUCKING BACK!!!!!! Kali: OH YEAH MR. KRABS!!!! Lori screams in terror as the Goddess Kali appeared, killing her with her sword. The Next Day, Timmy Turner is giving new paper to anyone. Timmy Turner: Extra Extra Maniac Strikes The Royal Woods City Paralyzed in Fear! *gives the news paper to Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride a news paper* take good friends. Lincoln Loud: *Looks at the news paper reads Kali the goddess of love and death has murder his sister Lori Loud* the Hindu Goddess Kali.....NO! Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride Scream in terror realizing that the Hindu Goddess Kali is on a rampage in Royal Woods, The two decide to run away from the Royal Woods to prevent the Kali from hunting them down. Lincoln Loud: It's Not Safe in Royal Woods anymore, we gotta move fast! Later that night the two boys ran off until Lincoln Loud caught a sight. Lincoln Loud: FLAPPIN JABBING WHAT'S WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! Clyde McBride: It's the Shri Mariamman Temple home of the Hindu Goddess herself! Look! *Points out a collection of decapitated heads, buckets full of and Murdering weapons. Lincoln Loud: Oh My God! Kali has arrange maniac who keeps system heads of the box! when the duo unfolds the paper they find the head of Lincoln Loud's oldest sister Lori Loud with words below saying 'gotta have MOAR' sadly for them they did not realize they're not alone..... ?????: do u really think this is a problem!? Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride turn around frighteningly and saw the four arm goddess and a blue body who's non other than KALI!!!!!! Kali: Alright Boys U Know What Im Gonna Do Now!?!?!? Clyde McBride: *Screams in Horrifying* Lincoln Loud: RUN FOR UR FUCKING LIVES!!!!!!! The 2 Boys ran though the fields while Kali's voice was heard. Kali (Voice): So u wanna know if I can feel it?, Because I can feel it, U wanna why Im Feel It? The Mountain explodes and Kali is chasing after them Kali: IM FEELING LIKE A TOTAL BARNACLE HEAD!!!!!!! They ran back to the Royal Woods, but Kali caught Clyde McBride with her lasso. Clyde McBride: NO! SAVE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!! Now His Best Friend Clyde is pulled away to meet his doom! Now Lincoln Loud is the only person who survive and ran back to his home, when nobody was around, than his phone ring and rans to the phone. Lincoln Loud: Hello? *he could hear someone breathing on the phone..... it was the goddess Kali who was not far behind, as Lincoln Loud hang up the Phone, Kali breaks the cable causing the The Loud House's Electricity to go out as Lincoln grew scared, as the thunderstorm came a mysterious person came the house and opens the door* Lincoln Loud: Clyde is That You? But the only problem was he than revealed that he was actually The Hindu Goddess Kali, causing Lincoln Loud to scream in terror as Kali approaches him while some of the evil laughs were heard in the background. Lincoln Loud: KALI STAND BACK IM WARNING YA! Kali: For a Second There I Missed Took A Baierl of Threat...But Ur Just a Dirty Little Brat. Lincoln Loud: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kali: Sa Long Lincoln Loud *about to kill him with her sword but cut off Lincoln Loud Pants and revealing a bomb strapping around him* WHAT THE HELL!!!!! WHAT ARE U DOING WITH THAT BOMB!?!?!?!? Lincoln Loud: Something I should've done a LONG TIME AGO!!!!!!!!!!! Kali: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Then the Bomb Detonates and exploded, killing both Kali and Lincoln Loud, who sacrificed to end the Goddess Kali's rampage. cuts to Lincoln Loud's room where Leni is telling Lincoln a story. Leni Loud: and Everyone Died the end. Lincoln Loud: Fuck You Leni. THE END Trivia This fanfiction is based on a Horror Youtube Poop "Mr. Krabs Unquenchable Bloodlust. Category:Episodes Category:Scary episodes